To support a transition towards a precision medicine approach to treatments, the NHLBI in partnership with the Cardiovascular Medical Research and Education Fund (CMREF) organized a workshop to address the barriers, gaps and opportunities to applying precision medicine to PVD including pulmonary hypertension. The workshop generated recommendations to the NHLBI for future research priorities in this area in line with NHLBI Strategic Vision Goals.